


Momversary

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [54]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Momversary

**#28. Momversary**

**Prompt:** The start of it all

**Word Count:** 215

**Characters:** Emma, Henry

**Rating: G**

It was Emma's birthday. There was a party planned later that evening.

Henry knew that was Emma's birthday was the start of everything that had happened the last few years. He wanted to mark the occasion with a little celebration of their own. He took his mom a cupcake to the sheriff's office. It was their anniversary together.

Henry knocked on the office door. "Mom! Are you there?"

"Come in, Henry." Emma called out.

Henry went in. He placed the bakery box in front of his Mom. "Happy anniversary."

"You mean happy birthday." Emma looked in the box. "Red Velvet?"

"Of course and it is our anniversary. It’s the anniversary of the day we met again." Henry smiled. "I brought you here and now we are family." 

"I remember that night. It was the start of all this craziness." Emma dipped her finger into the icing and licked it off.

"I'm glad I went to get you even if things got crazy." Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad too." Emma kissed him on the cheek back. "Go I got work to do."

"See you later, Mom." Henry waved then stopped at the door. "By the way, Grandma is going all out so be prepared."

"Thanks for the heads up." Emma winked.


End file.
